


Sloppy Hole

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bad dragon toys, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sam is a bit of a sadist, Size Queen Dean Winchester, Sub Dean Winchester, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Twink Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean had been a bad boy, and so Sam gets him a few gifts but these gifts come with a condition.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Sloppy Hole

**Author's Note:**

> spnkinkbingo Square: Sex Toys
> 
> Take a look at the XL sized toys of this fic: 
> 
> Scorn  
> Rex

Opening the packages put Sam in a hellish good mood. He had been waiting for this purchase for months now, but it had been completely worth it and the timing of the arrival had been perfect as well.  
  
His boy had been acting like a brat lately and spoke up when good little Subs knew to remain silent. Sam was going to use these gifts to teach his boy manners and he already had the right idea what he was going to do.  
  
Walking down into the basement, Sam prepared everything. He put his newest gifts on display and ready to be used and the arousal he felt was powerful with dark undertones in it.  
  
He was going to teach his boy some manners, again, and maybe the lesson would be remembered in the future.  
  
…  
  
Sam had showered and decided to wear comfortable clothes while he waited for Dean to return from work.  
  
Dean would smell of oil and grease usually after working at the repair shop and this would be Dean’s first test of good manners.  
  
Reading a book while waiting for the door being opened, Sam waited patiently while he drank his tea. It wasn’t easy to contain his excitement but he still managed it and spending time with a good book and hot tea was never a waste of time.  
  
When the door finally opened, Dean strolled in with his usual swagger, loud and smelling of oil.  
  
“Hey Sammy, what a day. Is there beer? I’m about to die if I don’t get a beer!”  
  
Looking up from his tea, Sam regarded Dean with a cold glance before he took a sip from the mug.  
  
“No, there is no beer in the house and there won’t be any alcohol for you for some time.”  
  
Dean made a face, and Sam smiled to himself when Dean seemed to fail to notice his Dom’s kind of voice.  
  
“What the hell? I had a long day and I want a beer. Now I have to go back to the gas station to get one, awesome.”  
  
Dean wasn’t even looking at Sam, his Dom, who put his mug down with controlled strength while he waited for Dean to open the door.  
  
His boy was still mumbling annoyed words under his breath but Sam got up from his chair the moment Dean’s hand touched the door handle.  
  
“Open this door and you’ll be in even more trouble than you already are, boy.”  
  
_This_ got him Dean’s attention because his boy froze in his place and the door stayed closed.  
  
“Not only did you fail to greet me properly, boy, you neglected your duties over the past weeks as well. I’ve given you more than one chance to step back in line and you...declined every time or you didn’t realize it which would be even worse, boy.”  
  
Sam saw how tense Dean had become over the last minute, and he enjoyed it maybe a bit too much.  
  
“However, I can be generous, as you know, but even my patience has its limits. What do you have to say to this, boy?”  
  
Dean lowered his head but still stood with his back turned to Sam and so he offered Sam his unprotected neck with lowered his head.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sir.”  
  
Huffing, Sam shook his head and walked up behind Dean. His boy smelled strongly of sweat and oil...not fitting for what he had in mind for today.  
  
“No, you aren’t yet, but you will be soon. Go and shower, boy. I expect to see you completely cleaned up in the basement in an hour.”  
  
Sam saw Dean shiver but waited for his boy to turn around.  
  
“Yes, Sir. I will be on time. I may go now and get clean up for you, Sir.”  
  
Nodding, Sam stepped out of Dean’s way and waited until he heard the door to the bathroom fell shut.  
  
Leaning his head back, Sam took several controlled breaths before he put his book away and carried his mug into the kitchen.  
  
While Dean got himself cleaned up, Sam would use the time to get into the right headspace for the next couple of hours.  
  
…  
  
Sam was sitting in his usual and comfortable leather chair in the basement when he heard the door being opened...followed by hesitant steps.  
  
Smiling to himself, Sam waited until Dean stood right next to him with his head lowered and body covered in a light blue bathrobe.  
  
“You won’t need this down here, Dean.”  
  
His Sub nodded, slipped out of the bathrobe and hung it on a coat hook next to the stairs before he returned to Sam’s side.  
  
Getting up, Sam used his superior height to look down at his Sub who still held his head low and the submissive gesture pleased the Dom a lot.  
  
“As I’ve already told you, Dean, you have been neglecting your duties as my boy for some time now and even when I reminded you of it, you still failed to take of your duties. It’s time to remind you of your duties in this house and for this, I’ve prepared a lesson for you.”  
  
With a long finger under Dean’s chin, Sam lifted his boy’s head and made sure Dean was looking right at his lesson.  
  
Dean’s eyes became huge when he spotted the toy waiting for him on the specially made bench.  
  
Sam had built the bench so his Sub could kneel on it without getting tired while a thirst, and slightly raised, board was designed in a way that would allow a various number of toys to be mounted on it. The bench would give Dean enough room to move while Sam could watch from every direction.  
  
“His name is Scorn and he will be your lesson for today, Dean.”  
  
Next to him, Dean whimpered while he stared at the toy but Sam understood the reaction.  
  
Scorn wasn’t long but heavily curved with a massive girth and designed with a texture that reminded him of scales. The size alone would make Dean sweat but the texture would become torture very fast.  
  
“I expect you to be on your best behaviour while you try out my newest gift for you. You aren’t allowed to cum until I tell you to and not before you’ve asked for my permission.”  
  
Dean nodded and let his fingers wander over the red-golden scales on Scorn’s underside.  
  
“May I ask for a cock ring, Sir?”  
  
Huffing, Sam shook his head.  
  
“No, boy. You have to show some good manners and control yourself but I want to show you another part of this gift which will be waiting for you should you fail to show some good manners.”  
  
In the corner of the room, Sam had prepared the breeding bench. Sturdily build with soft paddings to allow his Sub to lay on it for hours. The height of the bench gave Sam free access to every part of Dean’s body and the leather straps would help to keep Dean in place as well.  
  
On top of the breeding bench, the second part of Sam’s purchase was already waiting.  
  
“This is Rex, Dean. Should you fail your first lesson, you will have to attend some...intensive lesson in good behaviour and how to be good for your Dom. You’ll be strapped to our breeding bench and I’m going to use you like I please to remind you about your place as my good little bitch. Rex will be my assistant during this.”  
  
Dean’s face had become a bit white but the boy still had his safe word to call everything off and when nothing came from Dean, Sam picked up Rex and placed the toy in Dean’s hands.  
  
Rex was almost as long as Dean’s forearm with a pointed tip...and a massive knot at the base of the base.  
  
“See, boy? That’s the right toy for a bratty bitch like you...long and thick to teach you your place.”  
  
Dean handed Rex back and swallowed soundly.  
  
“Yes, Sir.”  
  
Smiling, Sam patted Dean’s naked arm and turned his Sub back around until Dean was facing Scorn again.  
  
“Good boy. Now it’s time for you to face your first lesson while I’m going to enjoy watching you.”  
  
Sam placed a big bottle of lube next to Scorn before he sat down once more to wait for Dean to get started.  
  
His Sub looked hesitant at first before he picked up the lube and started to spread it all over Scorn but Sam could see in Dean’s face more than his Sub would like to show.  
  
Dean knew that he was going to fail this but Sam was already gunning for this.  
  
When Dean finally climbed onto the bench, Sam was aware of how painfully hard he was and watching Dean struggle with himself only intensified the feeling.  
  
His Sub was breathing slow but hard while he tried to get his body to accept the enormous girth of Scorn in his barely used hole.  
  
Slowly, Dean worked his way down on Scorn’s thick girth but he had to pause several times and added more lube twice but that was okay. Sam had only given him the order to control himself and nothing more and...when Dean took his time, it allowed Sam to enjoy the show even more so.  
  
It was...entertaining to watch Dean struggle with his gift while his cock was rock hard and leaking without a pause while Dean moved slowly up and down on Scorn’s length.  
  
Dean’s soft moans had an edge of pain to it but he was still not using his safe word and so Sam enjoyed the way Dean was struggling.  
  
Dean was as hard as Sam because of Scorn’s stimuli and Sam knew that the circumference and scale-like texture had to be torturous on Dean’s prostate and his Sub loved nothing more than having his prostate milked hard.  
  
This preference had been the reason why Sam had picked Scorn in the first place...and when Dean suddenly cried out and his release spurted from his cock in thick white ropes...Sam knew that he had chosen wisely.  
  
Watching Dean struggle and shake in his forbidden orgasm, Sam waited for Dean to be done before he got up only to lean against the breeding bench with Rex waiting for Dean.  
  
“Oh, Dean...I told you that you were going to remember your place today, my little bitch.”  
  
Still shaking, Dean nodded and climbed down the bench only to join Sam at the breeding bench.  
  
Sam was looking forward to the rest of the day and turning his boy into nothing else but a sloppy hole to be used. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
